From the Darkness, a Light is Born
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: Henrik Mikaelson died a thousand years ago, but Esther refused to let death have him. She performed a ritual with the use of Klaus' blood now he is reborn as Harry Potter. Klaus is not going to let anyone harm his little brother now that he finally has him in his grasp again. No one messes with the Mikaelson family and lives to tell the tale.
1. Prologue

From the Darkness, a Light is Born

Prologue

**Summary: Henrik Mikaelson died a thousand years ago, but Esther refused to let death have him. She performed a ritual with the use of Klaus' blood now he is reborn as Harry Potter. Klaus is not going to let anyone harm his little brother now that he finally has him in his grasp again. No one messes with the Mikaelson family and lives to tell the tale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or TVD. No copyright infringement intended.**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_A thousand years ago..._

Niklaus sat by the fire staring at it unseeingly with his mind whirling with so many thoughts that they stopped making sense hours ago. The alcohol he consumed was probably not helping his thought processes either. The still night taunted him with its silence and in his head he could still hear his baby brother's screams as he was killed by the werewolves.

He knew that that memory would haunt him for the rest of his life and oh how he wished that he had never given into his brother when he begged to leave the safety of the caves they hid in during the full moons to see the men transform. The loss he felt and the guilt weighed heavily on him as it devoured him from the inside out.

"Come, Niklaus," his mother's voice pulled him abruptly out of his grief startlingly him for he had not heard her come up behind him. He dutifully got up and when he caught sight of his Mother's expression of sheer determination he didn't know what to expect and that scared him.

"Mother?" He questioned as soon as he was in front of her.

She didn't respond but turned around and started heading into the woods. Niklaus walked beside her and in the distance he could make out several bonfires but he heard nothing so it was only the two of them out here. He wondered if Esther was going to do some kind of dark magic to bring back his brother and the hope that settled into his chest began to bloom. He ruthlessly squashed it knowing that it would hurt too much when it proved that it didn't work.

Sure enough in the middle of the bonfires outlining the clearing there was the body of his littlest brother. Henrik.

"What are you planning, Mother?"

The hope he had not allowed himself to feel once again squeezed his chest as he awaited Esther's answer.

"Did you know that Henrik was magical, my son?"

Klaus' eyebrows rose at this information but he quickly schooled his features into a carefully blank mask. "No Mother, I did not." He paused as he looked at the still body of Henrik but quickly looked away from the gruesome sight of his torn up body. "What does this have to do with why we are here?"

Esther began to move starting whatever kind of magic that she was about to attempt. "I am bringing back my child."

Klaus nodded at this and hesitantly asked "and is this dark magic?" His Mother stopped what she was doing for a second and gave him a hard look.

"I will need your blood to do this," she finally said ignoring his question.

"Of course, how will it work?"

She hummed as she began to spread some sort of powder over Henrik. "This will let him be reborn. I need the blood of the person who watched him die and has to have close relationship with him." She paused sighing sadly for just a moment showing a more vulnerable side to her that Klaus had rarely seen. "I'm not sure how it will work," Esther mused softly to herself that he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear her.

Mother cleared her throat, "let's get started shall we?"

That night Henrik wasn't reborn and not the days following, not even when the Mikaelsons were turned into the world's first vampires, no his brother would not be born until about a thousand years after his death.

Niklaus gave up hoping that the ritual worked and went on to be the most feared vampire in the world.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**Author's Note: To continue or not to continue? That is the question. Seriously, review so I know if it's worth going on with this story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**From the Darkness, a Light is Born**

**Chapter 1**

**_Author's Note: So sorry for the lack of updates but here is the next chapter that you have been waiting for. Also thank you all for the wonderful support for this story. I was blown away by the number of people who were interested in it. THANK YOU!_**

**(HP) Takes place before third year…**

**(TVD) Season Three**

**_Okay enough talking, right?_**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_"__Are you ready, little brother?" A tall young man with long chestnut hair that reached his shoulders asked as he sharpened his axe._

_"__Yes, 'Lijah! I have the water and food for midday ready." The black haired boy chirped happily his emerald eyes shining with excitement. He was finally glad to be doing his share of the work that needed to keep their family going. No longer did he wish to be treated like a child, no Henrik Mikaelson was a man, the nine year old thought._

_"__Good. Today you will be working on your own so pick up that axe as I already had that one sharpened."_

_Henrik picked up the heavy axe and smiled up at his older brother Elijah._

Harry Potter blearily opened his eyes after having another memory dream. He had been having them all year and it had only gotten worse that summer. At first he just thought them strange and that they were not real. Now though, he knew that he had once been Henrik Mikaelson because as time had went by he began to feel what the boy in his dreams was feeling and thinking.

They were so many of them too that he would end up having multiple memories playing in his sleep as if he was having to relive a whole lifetime. He didn't know how it was possible for him to have lived another life especially one so long ago. Harry didn't know exactly when it had taken place but from the looks of things it was a very, very long time ago. Running a hand through his messy black hair which made it stick up more, he had no clue how exactly he came to be alive again. Actually he had no clue how he had died since that hadn't come up in his 'dreams' but he knew that his Mother must've done something to him.

There were vague memories of his Mother and him doing magical things although back then however he didn't use a wand for any of it. He wondered why she would curse him to another life when his family was dead since a part of him missed his family from that time. It was strange missing something that he only had partial memories of. His life right now wasn't anything like it was back then. It was simple then with lots of love and laughter. He remembered being spoiled as a child since he was the youngest but with that he was _always_ treated like a baby which he had not been happy about. Now his life was one of hardship and loneliness. Yes he had Ron and Hermione but it was different than what it was like to have a family. Harry was all alone with no relatives that he would count as being his family. He sighed rolling over to get back to sleep.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Klaus looked over at his Ripper in amusement as he fed savagely on two females. He was pulled from his entertainment when another one of those waking visions came upon him. A frown graced his face as yet another memory of his youngest brother played before his eyes. Klaus had no idea why they were coming to him but he had been having them over the past year.

It was something he didn't understand why he kept reliving Henrik's life so that was what made going to see one of his witches he was in contact with even more important. He didn't dare think that his Mother's magic had finally decided to work. It wasn't possible, he thought sipping from his tumbler filled with bourbon. A thousand years had passed since then and if Henrik was going to be reborn again than he would have done so long before now.

Maybe the curse of the hunters he killed were coming back to haunt him, he mused. That would be the only thing that would make sense. During that time the hunters had cursed him with reliving Henrik's death and preyed upon the guilt he felt.

He sighed well he would worry about it tomorrow after seeing Gloria.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_Seven year old Henrik watched as his shoes floated in the air for just a second before falling back to the floor of the hut of his Mother's friend Ayana's. He panted after exerting so much of his magic into that very move. He looked up to his Mother with questioning eyes to see what he was doing wrong._

_"__That was very good for a first try Henrik," she said brushing a strand of his hair out of his face. Ayana nodded in agreement. "You'll be so powerful one day my son."_

_Henrik nodded happily glad that he could make his Mother so proud of him. He would do anything to keep that look directed his way for the rest of his life._

_"__Now I think we shall go home so that I can tend to dinner," his Mother said standing up from where she had been sitting on the floor. Henrik grabbed his shoes slipping them on before standing as well and following his Mother home after saying a quick good bye to Ayana. He was so ready to eat his stomach grumbling quietly for food. Esther smiled at her son before leading the way home._

_"__Kol! You come back here!" Rebekah screeched when they had come upon their home. His Mother scolded her daughter for not acting like a lady while Kol was behind her back making faces at Rebekah thinking his Mother wouldn't know. Henrik chuckled at his brother's antics. Then Esther turned and started berating her son for doing that to Rebekah's new dress._

_"__I'm sorry Mother," Kol said but didn't sound as repentant as he should._

Harry was brought out of another memory, but this time it had come not as a dream but more like a vision since he had been awake doing the yard work. He hastily got back to work knowing that if he was caught not doing his chore he would not be getting to eat later.

He remembered Kol as the brother who always got into trouble without feeling one bit sorry for the things he did. Most of the time it was in good fun, but Henrik had known that his brother was wild and would never be able to conform to what others wanted from him. Harry didn't know what had happened to his siblings but he hoped that they had been happy after his death.

Later that night Harry woke from an excruciating pain in his arms and legs. He had no clue what was going on with him, he gasped as his limbs seem to twinge with agony. Harry closed his eyes trying not to make any noise of pain less he wake his relatives and he so didn't need to deal with Uncle Vernon on top of the ache he was currently feeling. Rolling over to lay on his side Harry curled up into a fetal position intending to wait out his hurting limbs.

It was only in the morning did he realize he had grown several inches in the night. That was the pain he had felt. Harry had always been the shortest boy of his muggle elementary school and at Hogwarts so he should have been happy to get a few inches taller. But he was sure he it wasn't supposed to happen that fast. If he had really looked into the mirror he would have noticed his hair was a little tamer than usual.

Harry didn't even think that Henrik had been this height when he had died. His past self had been tall for his age and had a more muscular build that Harry might have had if he wasn't so underweight.

No Harry dismissed the thought as just a part of growing up.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**First chapter done!**

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated.**

**Things will pick up so stick with me this is only the beginning! :)**

**Next chapter Klaus talks with Gloria.**


End file.
